The Game
by fantasywriter454
Summary: 46 countries have gathered for a game of football/soccer that's just for fun. Spain narrates as he goes through the games and begins to have drama from his two best friends and his enemy.


I found this covered in dust on my computer and thought, "Heck, I'll upload it." It'll be a break from all those pregnancy stories I've been writing.

00000000

I stood among the other countries, not sure who would be on my team and who wouldn't. There were 46 of us total, and we would be split into two teams. Then, our team captain would split our team into two smaller ones. The referees were deciding on our two major teams right now, so we were all anxiously awaiting the results.

After we waited about half an hour, the referees finally appeared from the meeting room they were in. We all silenced, watching and waiting. I really hoped that France, Prussia and Romano were on the same team as me and that England or the Netherlands wasn't.

"Come on, out with it!" America exclaimed. "Announce them!" _He's never patient, _I thought, shaking my head. One of the referees stepped forward with a clipboard.

"Patience," he said firmly. "Okay, now we've divided all of you into two teams. Now, I don't think any of you guys are aware that the team captain will not be playing because if two of you are eliminated, then there will be an even eleven on each of the four smaller teams, which is the maximum number of players there can be on the field..."

"We know how many people are on the field! We've all played soccer before!" America exclaimed.

"It's football!" the rest of us cried.

"Don't start arguing! We're going to announce the team members now!" the referee said. "Okay, now we put the names in alphabetical order so it'd be easier to hear for you name. Now, team number one with Germany as their captain: Australia, Belarus, Bulgaria, Cuba, Denmark, Egypt, France, Greece, Hong Kong, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Prussia, Russia..."

"Shit!" Prussia hissed. I sat still, praying for my name.

"...Sealand, South Korea and Sweden!" I groaned. _I'm not on Prussia and France's team! _"Will the members of the team please step over here please?" They all followed the referee's orders and went to his left. "Now, I know the rest of you know that you're on the other team, but I'd thought I'd just announce your names anyway. Okay, so the captain of the team is England and the members of his team are as follows: America..."

"Yea! I'm the hero!" America exclaimed, fist-pumping the air.

"America, shut up!" England hissed.

"...Austria, Belgium, Canada..."

"Who?" some of the countries asked among each other.

"...China, Estonia, Finland, Iceland, Japan, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, New Zealand, Portugal, Seychelles, Spain, South Italy, Switzerland, Taiwan, Thailand, Turkey, Ukraine and Vietnam. Will those team members please step over here to my right?" We all did so, talking amongst ourselves."Now, before we begin, we would like to have the captains divide your team up."

"Okay," England and Germany said together. We huddled up as England silently split us up.

"Okay," he replied. "On our first team, the members will be Austria, Canada, Estonia, Iceland, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Portugal, Seychelles, Taiwan, Thailand and Ukraine. Members of the second team will be America, Belgium, China, Finland, Japan, New Zealand, Spain, South Italy, Switzerland, Turkey, and Vietnam. Does everyone agree with this?"

"I don't!" Portugal exclaimed, raising his hand into the air.

"What's wrong, Portugal?" England asked.

"How come there are so many good players on one team and not the other?"

"Because, Germany will do the exact same thing, knowing the Netherlands will convince him to. Trust me; I've known Germany long enough to know the Netherlands will have most of the strongest players so he can crush Spain."

"Oh! I get it! Ooo, so there are a few strong players on my team, then?"

"Yeah, you're one of them, Portugal," Taiwan said, patting his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Thanks," he replied. She smiled back and nodded.

"Have the captains decided on the members?" England stood up and nodded.

"Yes," he called. Germany turned around and nodded as well.

"Ja!"

00000000

How is it? Should I continue it? Please review!


End file.
